Through My Own Eyes
by A Deadly Summer's Rose
Summary: I am Bethany Darling, Wendys twin sister and this is how I met Peter Pan. Based completly of the 2003 movie version [On Hold]
1. Bethany Darling

**Hello this is my first story ever and I hope You guys like it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the movie i only own bethany (:**

* * *

My name Bethany Noel Alexandria Darling. I am the second oldest of the darling siblings. My sister Wendy only being 10 minutes earlier, yup you guessed she is my fraternal twin sister. We are complete opposites.

I have reddish blondish wavy curls locks that goes pass my butt as to my sister she has blondish brown wavy curl locks that goes to her mid back. I have blue green eyes she has clear blue eyes. I love to sings songs, she loves to hear songs. She loves to tell stories, I love to read stories once in a blue moon I would tell a story. There is only one thing in the world I think we both agree on

_**Never Growing Up.**_

Why should we grow up we are only twelve years old we don't really need to plan ahead. I am closest to my youngest brother Michael he loves when I sing to him at night with a lullaby of his choice (as well as my own songs that I write) and when it's raining and thunder strikes he comes into my bed and snuggles with me. He says my arms keep him safe and he is like my little teddy bear.

"Hook came at her AHHH" I heard my brother John screamed as he plunged the wooden sword towards my sister Wendy she ducked in time but books fell on top of her and there was screams and laughter erupting from our room. All of sudden we heard our nurse Nana (which is a dog but the best nurse on four paws) barking at our window we all stopped what we were doing and went to see what or who she was barking at, but there was nothing there was nothing there not bird or even a leaf so we forgot about for what ever troubles an adult will never troubled a child.

Michael come back here is time for you bath" I said/screamed as Nana and I chased my eight year old naked brother toward the bathroom

"Never Beth, AHHHHH" He screamed and made Indian noises and kept running straight towards the bathroom down the hall which made me laugh because he's practaly running towards it.

"Fine you asked for it" I said and called out to nana to catch him and she went running after him and got Michael on her back and into the bathtub witch he went in with a SPLASH and water went everywhere. I smiled and I see him frowning

No I will not forgive" he said a nana was licking him. While that happen I went into the nursery and took out my satin blue night gown and Michaels sleepwear as well, after I went into a spear room with just a simple mirror and changed and brushed my long, long, long hair and did a simple Dutch braid and went into the bathroom and changed my brother and went together down stairs where my family and Aunt Millicent were sitting down and sat in the middle between John and Wendy with Michael on my lap.

We were soon all dancing singing and laughing. My father Mr. Darling was banker who knew the cost everything even a hug. My mother Ms. Darling was the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury which a sweet mocking mouth had one kiss on it, that me and Wendy could never get but there was perfectly conspiculy on the right hand corner. And sometime there was Aunt Millicent who thought a dog for a nurse would turn the head of the neighbors.

"Goodness how children are educated these days." Aunt Millicent commented

"I'm afraid I'm not landed at all Aunt, but I do know a thing about pirates!" Wendy exclaimed excitedly as she stood in front of everyone especially Aunt Millicent in. Aunt Millicent placed a hand on her chest looking shocked and as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"My unfilled ambition is to write a great novel in three parts about my adventures!" Wendy told everyone Aunt Millicent's eyes widened.

"What adventures?" She asked

"Well I have yet to have them," Wendy stated shortly. "But they will be perfectly thrilling!" Wendy ran back near her parent's as Aunt Millicent spoke up.

"But child novelists are not highly thought of in good society." Aunt Millicent stated in a knowing tone. "And there is nothing more difficult to marry than a novelist."

"Marry?" I finally spoke up along with Wendy, then my father then John and Michael.

"But Aunt, Wendy is not yet thirteen." Our mother said

"Wendy, Bethany dears walk towards me so I may appraise you." I slowly set Michael down off of my lap and walked to stand next to Wendy, I had known idea where this was going. We slowly walked towards her as father commanded Wendy to stand up straight; our brothers and we began to giggle.

"Mmm, turn around." Aunt Millicent commanded once we reached her. The boys still giggling as I shushed them.

"Mm yes," She stated as she took one of my hands and one of Wendy's. "Oh it's quite as I expected. Both girls possess a woman's chin." Wendy pulled her hand to her mouth, while our brothers started whispering in a shocked tone. Mother put her hand to the right corner of her mouth in unison with me.

"A hidden kiss." Aunt Millicent stated, pulling my hand from my mouth and inspecting it.

"B-but what is it for?" Wendy asked in a small tone, I

"It is for the one the kiss is for." Aunt Millicent said walking towards Wendy and me.

"They, who find it, have slipped in and out of heaven." Aunt Millicent continued.

"Find what?" I asked.

"The one the kiss belongs to." Aunt Millicent exclaimed at the same time I clutch my mouth with my right hand. My father and mother walked towards myself and Wendy slowly, astonishment clearly etched in their features.

"My darling daughters are woman." Uncle Darling stated.

"Almost a woman." Aunt Millicent corrected ushering us out of the room. I took Michael's hand and we excited the living room.

We all sat down in the stairs and listen to the conversation that Aunt Millicent and our parents were talking about. Aunt Millicent was sitting at one end of the small table, our mother and father on the other.

"They must spend less time with John and Michael and more time with me." Aunt Millicent instructed causing gasps to come from my male cousins.

"They must have their own room," Aunt Millicent said. "A young lady's room." I didn't want to have a room without Michael and John and Michael clearly seemed to have read mind because he opened his mouth to protest when John placed his hand over on Michael mouth so he could be quite yet Michael still kept murmuring things in John's hand and I giggled a little bit before I put him on my lap and continued to listen

"George, the daughters of a clerk can not hope to marry as that of a manager." Aunt Millicent stated knowingly. "You must attend more parties; make small talk with your superiors at the bank. Wit is very fashionable at the moment." Millicent sipped her drink.

"Wit?" Father said and looked terrified as he downed his shot. They finished talking and began to stand up

We quickly went up to the nursery, not wanting to be seen and caught by the adults. I tucked Michael in first then John, Wendy tucked herself it. John shot up from his bed and quickly began to talk.

"Bethany can you please sing us a song we don't think we will be able to sleep with what we just heard everyone nodded so I sat down on Michaels bed and began to sing a song I wrote a few days ago.

Skies are crying

I am watching Catching teardrops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance

Do you have to; make me feel like there is nothing left of me?You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!As the smoke clears I awaken, and untangle you from me

Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?

All my windows, still are broken But I'm standing on my feetYou can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper!Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah

Go run, run, run

Yeah it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up hereYou can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the groundLike a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper!Like a skyscraper!

Like a skyscraper

I looked at my sibling they we all sleeping and snoring. I smiled and got tucked into bed and like a rock fell asleep. Yet I was awakened when I saw a boy staring down at me he had messy dirty blond hair that was everywhere and I heard Wendy gasp and he instally flew toward the wall and he looked at me then I heard nana barking and pulled Wendy cover along with her as he chased the boy my sister fell out of her bed with a thump and yelp. He flew out the window but nana grabbed his shadow? And it pulled him back and the window went shut. I ran quickly and went to get a candle and lit it.

"Come on Wendy lets go see if he's outside" I said to her and we went outside looking for him but there was nothing. I looked towards the sky and just saw a shooting star.

"He is not here maybe he will comeback later on and we will get to talk to him" Wendy suggested and I nodded at her we went back inside and nana was barking at the little small cabinet we pushed her inside and got into our beds thankfully our parents are heavy sleepers. My last thought before we went to sleep was

_**Who Is He?**_

* * *

_**so watcha guys think please i really wanto know give me any feedback you want thanks**_


	2. Your Peter Pan

Thanks so much for the one's who reviewed Bow girl and Amy and favorite it means a lot but I don't know why they don't allow the 'guest' review upload so if anyone could pm me about that it would be great thanks

Disclaimer: I don't know anyone except Bethany(:

The nexts few day I couldn't help but wonder who that boy was so did my dear sister. I could remember his messy dirty blond hair yet it looked good on him, his green forest orbs that just suck you in. The whole weekend I spent thinking about him, yet he never came back which upsetted me greatly but I still have hope.

The weekend came and go and soon it waste time for school which at the moment we were sowing all though the who day my sister was "doodling" in her notebook, which she thinks the teacher but I think she has passing thru her isle more than usual. All of a sudden I hear SLAM and everyone looks towards Wendy and she try's to explain but the teacher shushed her says for me and Wendy to stay after class which made me wonder why I had to stay did she put my name in the notebook?

Yup she did there was a picture of a girl in her bed and a boy with "wings" and under the girl in the bed was an arrow that said Bethany. Great now I'm really in trouble.

"So if this is Bethany's bed, who is this?" Our teacher asked Wendy, I just looked at Wendy waiting for the answer

"A boy." Wendy said.

"And Bethany you know this boy?" Our teacher asked turning her attention to me. Which I was very scared to answer

"Yes ma'am." I said in a respectful tone. Our teacher wrote a letter of outrage to Father and gave it to the ginger haired delivery boy who gave us a smug smile before running off.

I guess he likes people's misery which was written all over my face and I looked down

"We are in so much trouble Wendy dad wants us to grow up and you put this stunt know we really are goanna get kicked out of the nursery" I exclaimed quietly. As we were walking back home, Wendy saw the ginger haired delivery boy riding his bike past. He gave us the same smug look that we saw at school.

"The letter!" Wendy yelled, and she took off running calling for the boy to stop. Which he dint at all and kept pedaling faster and he took off the father's work, which wasn't good at all

John, Michal, Nana and I took off running after her. We called after her as she ran after the boy The doors open and the boy and Wendy were running toward dad who looked he was talking to "important" people and his eyes were widen. Everything was just going all slow motion and it was not gooD.

Father …. I can explain!" Wendy yelled running after the boy who had the letter in hand. Holding it out and try to run faster but nana enter and skied all the way to Wendy who fell on top of her, then the boy then they all fell into father and the "_Important" people. John and Michael, and I were shocked with no words to say._

_As soon as we got home father dragged nana from her collar and outside into her dog house, ignoring our protests. _

_"I have been humiliated! No! I must be a man children fear and adults respect! So you all don't end up on the streets!" Father yelled, and leashed nana to the wall_

_"George, not so loud." Mother said_

_"George the neighbors will hear." Aunt Millicent warned. _

_But dad couldn't care less and he was about to show it. And he was going to let it out on us I know it for sure and I was so right_

_"So let them hear, let the whole world know!" He yelled, and then he looked down at Nana. "This is not a nurse! This is a dog!" Uncle pointing at Nana. He then ripped her nurse's hat off her head. We all gasped Wendy put her hand to her mouth_

_"Tomorrow, you two will begin your instruction with Aunt Millicent!" Uncle Darling _

_"It's time for you two to grow up" He yelled at us_

_That same nigh father and mother were off to a party and Aunt Millicent was to take care of us. Before they left mother came to lit our candles and say good night to us_

_"Mother, can anything harm us when the nightlights are lit?" Michael asked_

_"No precious. A nightlight is something a mother leaves to guard her children." Mother_

_Said with a smile then she went to light a candle by Mine and and Wendy's bed_

"_Mother, must you go to the party?" Wendy asked sitting up in her bed. My brothers agreed and we all went towards Wendy's bed._

_"Yes mother Father can go by his self." John suggested. _

_"By himself?" Mother asked placing Michael on her lap. _

_"Your father is a brave man; he's going to need the special kiss to face his colleges tonight." _

_"Father brave?" Wendy spoke and John just shocked his head we all looked at her for an explanation_

_"There are many different kinds of bravery, there's the bravery of thinking of others before one's self." She told us. "Now your father has never swung a sword, or fired a pistol thank heavens. But he's made many sacrifices for his family and put away many dreams." She said_

_"Where did he put them?" Michael asked looking up at mother_

_"He put them in a drawer," she answered gazing down Michael._

"_Sometimes in the middle of the night, he takes them out to admire them, but it gets harder and harder to close the drawer. He does." She told us, she looked at all of us. "And that is why he is brave." We all smiled and understood her. She gave us a kiss good bye and closed our door soon I heard the front door closed and I knew father and mother have left and we all fell to sleep._

_I woke with a ruckus and I heard crying. I got up looking over my bed and saw the boy! I just had to ask._

"_Boy why are you crying" I asked and he looked up and flew right up and bumped his head on the ceiling._

"_You can fly" I looked to the side and saw my sister looking up and smiling like there's no tomorrow and he moved to side to see our faces clearer but was look at me more and flew down and bowed at us._

_Wendy got of and curtsied then slowly I got off and did the same._

"_What's your name" Wendy suddenly asked getting close_

"_What is your name" he responded back _

"_Wendy Moira Angela Darling" she said_

_He looked towards me and I began to speak_

"_Bethany Noel Alexandria Darling" I responded He looked at us and answered_

"_Peter… Pan" Peter hastily said and crossed his arms and started to fly and flew next to me. _

_"So... Where do you live?" I asked him._

_"Second to the right and then straight on till' morning." Peter said pointing out the window and to the stars. And looked outside two stars where shining but the right one stood out the most._

_"They put that on the letters?" Wendy asked stalking towards him. _

_"I don't get any letters." Peter said to us._

_"But your mother must get letters." Wendy questioned._

_"I don't have a Mother." Peter stated_

"_No wonder you were crying" I said sincerely _

_I wasn't crying about Mothers! I was crying because I couldn't get the shadow to stick." He stated exasperated and moved the floor in front of my bed and sitting on the floor. Peter grabbed the foot of the shadow and attempted to put in under him and tried to tie it._

_"And I wasn't crying!" He added as he pulled the shadow that try to get away_

_""I could sew it on for you, I suggested sat down next to Peter. The shadow grabbed Peter and slammed him against my bed post. _

"_Wendy can you get a needle and a thread please" I asked_

_She got up and went to get the thread and needle _

_"This may hurt a little." Wendy told Peter _

_I picked up the shadow and Peter's foot started sewing the shadow to his foot._

"_Peter, might I borrow your knife?" I asked him, once I finished sewing the shadow on. He looked a little hesitant but handed me his knife anyway. I sliced the thread with the knife and. Wendy got the thread, the needle and the thimble _

"_Thank you" I said and gave peter his knife back._

_Peter got up and started to move around with his shadow on his feet. He jumped up and the shadow slammed against the wall next to my brother's bed and began to move and shadow followed suit. Peter faced us and grinned._

_"Oh the cleverness of me!" He stated _

_"Of course we did nothing." I said_

_"Oh you did a little." Peter replied swinging back and forth on the bed post_

_A little?" I got up and Wendy followed suit and we both got in bed and put the covers on top of use_

_"Goodnight." Wendy told us from her bed. _

_I felt Peter on his arms and legs over me_

"_Bethany? Wendy?" He asked. We ignored him. He bent down toward my face._

_"One girl is worth more than twenty boys." Peter told us._

_"Really?" I asked. I pulled the covers off and he fell but got up and put his hands on his hips and pretended as if nothing happened_

_"I live with boys, the lost boys. They are well named." He said._

_"Who are they?" Wendy asked sitting up _

_"Children who fall out of their prams while the nurse is not looking. If they're not claimed in seven days they are sent to the Neverland." Peter replied and moved his hand in swoosh movement._

_"Are their girls too?" Wendy asked excitedly._

_"Girls are much to smart to fall out of their prams." Peter said he kneeled and looked at me thru the heart that is carved on the middle of my bed I smiled at him._

_"Peter it is perfectly lovely the way you talk about girls." Wendy swooned. _

_"I should like to give you a... kiss." I looked at towards Wendy's. Is she kidding me? No she is not going to do that? Wait am I jealous? No I couldn't be. I got districted when I saw Peter get up from my bed and held out his hand to Wendy as if he were expecting some sort of gift. I wanted to laugh but I dint want to looked crazy_

_"Don't you know what a kiss is?" Wendy said looking confused. Peter looked confused as well._

_"I shall know when you give me one." He stated. Wendy took the thimble I gave her and placed it in Peter's hand. Peter held it up to his nose, sniffed it and smiled._

_"I suppose I am to give you one now." He sated was he rally going to kiss her? But wait he dint know what it was right?_

_"If you like." Wendy said closing her eyes and leaning toward Peter. He looked at her strangely, took an acorn off outfit and held it to her face. Peter cleared his throat causing Wendy to open her eyes. _

_She took the acorn from Peter looking kind of upset but and thanked him. Wendy ran over to her jewelry box._

_Peter you do know that is not a kiss right" I said to him. He looked at me and put a confused face towards me._

"_Then if this is not a kiss" He held up the thimble "then what is" He asked_

"_Ummmm… a kiss… A kiss is when … someone touches someone else's lips" I said while touching my lips and I was completely nervous_

_."Could you show me how to kiss?" Peter asked. I looked at him shocked._

_"I guess." I said. Was I really going to do it?_

_I puckered my lips, his lips brushed mine and right before they touched something grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back into the dresser. I let out a tiny yelp of pain as my back collided with the dresser._

"_Tink!" Peter yelled at what ever pulled me backwards. Peter walked over to me and held a hand out._

_"I'm sorry, she's not very polite." Peter said still holding onto my hand. _

_"It's ok." I muttered, going to take a seat on my bed._

_"How old are you Peter?" Wendy said coming back over to us._

_"Quite young." Peter replied and walking over to Wendy's doll house._

_"Don't you know?" Wendy asked. _

_"I ran away," Peter said opening the doll house. _

_"One night I heard my mother and father talking of what I was to be when I became a man. So I ran away to Kingston Gardens and I met Tink." _

_She was sitting on Wendy's pillow. Peter opened Michael's Jack-in-the-Box and when it opened, Peter pulled his knife out in shock._

_"Tink?" Wendy asked. I couldn't believe she missed the whole getting slammed against the dresser by a jealous fairy._

_"Tinkerbell, she's my fairy." Peter said like it was completely obvious. He stood up and kicked the Jack-in-the-Box out of the way. _

_"But there's no such thing as-" Her statement was cut short by Peter, who flew at her and placed a hand over her mouth._

_"Don't say that!" Peter said to Wendy. "Every time someone says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead."_

_"You don't mean to tell me there is a fairy in this room?" Wendy asked excitedly._

_"We've come to listen to the stories, I liked the one about there man, who couldn't find the lady, who wore glass slippers." Peter explained taking his knife out and opening a box on the night stand._

_"Cinderella." I told him_

_"Peter he found her!" Wendy said excitedly. "And they lived happily ever after." Peter looked disappointed._

_"I knew it." Peter said _

_"I supposed fairies to be charming." Wendy said looking at Tink who was sticking her tong out at her. Tinkerbell flew toward the window; Peter suddenly got up and flew after her._

_"Peter, please don't go!" Wendy said I dint want him to go as well. I ran toward the window after him. He turned around and looked back at me._

_"I have to tell the others about Cinderella." Peter explained._

_"But we know lots of stories!" I said. "Stories we could tell the boys." _

_He flew toward me and took both of my hands._

_"Come with me." He breathed, looking into my eyes. He swatted Tinkerbell away as she tried to interfere._

_"I can't fly." I replied softly._

_"I'll teach you, I'll teach you to ride the winds back and away we go." Peter said pulling me towards the window._

_"Could John and Michael come to?" Wendy asked walking over to their beds._

_He looked at them a like they were a disturbance at in the trip they were snoring loudly and then he a smile but once she turned his smile disparate._

_"Michal! Michael! John! John!" Wendy yelled shaking my male cousins away._

_"I didn't do it!" John exclaimed. He so strange sometimes._

_"There is a boy here who is to teach us to fly!" Wendy said excitedly. They all looked toward Peter and me. Peter placed his hands on his hips._

_"You offend reason sir." John said._

_Peter looked confused and Michael agreed with John. Peter slowly lifted off of the ground and landed on John's bed frame. They got up exidently _

_"I should like to offend it with you!" John said now amazement._

_"Just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." Peter exclaimed soaring into the air. He laughed like a child as stopped flying and sat Indian style on the ceiling._

_"It's easy." Peter said. Like it was no big deal_

_"I've got it, I've got it!" John said in excitement. He climbed back onto his bed._

_"Swords! Daggers! Napoleon!" John yelled dashing across his bed, Me Michael and Wendy quickly moved out of the way to avoid being hit by John who jumped into the air. He 'yahooed and crumbled to the ground, hitting the doll house, Tinkerbell sat on the top of the dresser and was laughing hysterically. Peter who floated near by grabbed Tink in his hand and shook the dust that came of her John, who floated immediately._

_"Beth, Wendy! Watch me!" Michael exclaimed to me hopping on to his bed like John had done._

_"Be careful, sweetie." I warned smiling at the young boy._

_"Mud pies! Ice cream! Never have to take a bath again!" Michael copied John, and as he jumped Peter sprinkled the fairy dust on him and he began to travel through the air. Peter sprinkled the dust on Wendy and her to levitate._

_Peter came over to me with a smile; I could see the fairy dust in his hand. He blew it on me and I and I just looked at peter smiling then he looked down then back. I looked down and I was floting I smiled _

_"Peter, I am not sure about this." I said, my voice shaking. _

_"Come away, come away to Neverland." Peter whispered to my cousins his back to the window, which meant _

_"Oh, what about mother?" I asked as I slowly sank to the floor, my siblings following._

_"And Father." John continued._

_"Nana." Little John said, his teddy bear tight in his grip. _

_"There are mermaids." Peter said,_

_"Mermaids?" Wendy and I exclaimed, our happy thoughts returning._

_"Indians." Peter continued._

_"Indians!" My brothers shouted in unison._

_"Pirates." Peter said._

_"Pirates?" All of us yelled excitedly, all second thoughts subsided. They took off out the window, yelling and carrying on. Peter's face held a grin of triumph. I heard the barks of Nana carrying through the wind._

_"Are you ready?" Peter asked me quietly._

_I looked back at our room_

"_Come with me to neverland where you never ever have to grow up" he said right next to my ear_

"_never is an awfully long time" I said. He smiled and I did to._

_I almost hit a chimney until Peter moved me out of the way and smiled at me. My siblings were still yelling and giggling as they flew ahead of Peter and me._

_"Hello old chaps." Peter stated flying over the heads of those important people from the bank and their wives._

_"Good evening!" Wendy said_

_"Thank you!" John yelled, taking the top hat off of one of the managers. We flew higher and into the clouds, I couldn't believe we were in space. _

_"Michael take hold of my ankle." John yelled to Michael did as he was told, _

"_Wendy take of hold of my ankle" Michael said_

"_Bethany take hold of my ankle" Wendy told me_

_"What ever happens don't. Let. Go!" Peter shouted and suddenly we began to fly faster._

_We began to scream as we passed through space. Peter ran his hand along the dark sky and it was the ocean thinking it was the sky soon the clouds appeared and the sun. We flew a little longer until I could see a Soon I saw an island it was so beautiful._

_"Neverland." I whispered in awe. It was better than anyone could ever dream it to be_

_Ahhh 7 pages (: but im proud plese give me your feedback it would mean a lot hanks _


	3. What Are My Feelings?

Thanks again so much for the feedback and following my story guys it means a lot but I would really appreciate it if you guys would review please I accept anything I want to hear your guy's thought to see how I can make my story better,

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters except Bethany Darling(:

** .SAW. **: I most defiantly don't want to get haunted lol

**Ana**: Thanks so much!(:

* * *

We soon landed on a pink-white cloud Peter being the first then me after that it was Wendy, john, and Michael. Peter soon took out his telescope and he was watching a pirate ship. I looked at him without a second thought peter passed me the telescope. I looked thru it.

"Forty gunner!" I said "She must do twelve nuts on full sail." I continued and handed the telescope to Wendy

"Moodler with his hands on backwards!" Wendy exclaimed with a gasp, and passed the telescope to John

"Bill Dukes, every inch of him tattooed." He said and I laughed at Michael who had taken a piece of the cloud and put it above his lips as a mustache.

"Hook!" John exclaimed. Michael let go of the piece of cloud in shock and it blew away. Peter reached over Wendy as she got the telescope from john and ripped it away from Wendy to himself so he could see.

"Let's take a closer look." Peter said to us with a grin.

We all started jumping and laugh, they were like white fluffy trampolines! We got closer to the pirate ship; John's hat blew off when he was jumping.

Soon enough out of the blue a cannon ball shot toward us, it grazed by my shoulder causing me to hurdle backward. I screamed, I went flying through the air I decided to fly around and I know someone will find me eventually.

For a little while I kept flying until I saw arrows and boys and am that tink? Soon enough arrows were coming my way and one hit me on my elbow that caused my happy thoughts to be gone and I soon fell to the ground and blackout.

I think a few hours have past and I looked up and see vines that made of tress leaf and twigs. And it was a small house well-made and a window and saw little kids whispering. I opened the door and six boys between the ages of eight-eleven.

"Hats of" A boy who looked like he was in charge. They all took of their hats

"1, 2, 3, PLEASE BE OUR MOTHER "they all shouted and kneeled on the floor holding their hands and putting the puppy eyes.

"Well….. Um ….. I don't think I am qualified for that position" I said a brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Do you tell stories, sings song" a boy with curly blond hair asked

"Um yes" I said and kind of looked away I _sometimes_ tell stories

"Then your perfect" He continued and they looked.

"Umm…..alright I will be your Mother0" I said with a smile

Cheers and smiles were spread and that made me smile the two little twins grabbed my hand. Which made me smile?

"Alright fellows let's take her to father but you will have to blinded fathers order" The "I'm the one that is important", said.

"Um may I know your names" I asked them if I am to be there mother I need to know their names,

"Your right I am stupid sorry….I slightly leader when peter is away", He said

"I'm curly" The boy with Curly hair

"I am tootles" the blond chubby boy.

"I am Nibs" A boy with a straight hair and a band around his hair

"And we are the TWINS" the two twin boys

After they blind fold me and we walked thru the forest I could feel it thru my bear feet and soon we stopped after a few minutes. They took the blindfold off me ad we were in front of a tree.

"Thru their father will be waiting and watch your step there's a slide" Nibs said

I walked thru the tree putting my hands in front it was dark and I did not want to fall in the slide. Soon enough I fell and I sided down and fell on a carpet and saw the kids also slided in and the twins hit each other and peter jumped over them.

"Discipline, that's what fathers believe in." Peter said jumping out of his seat with me in his arms. I quickly stood up right

"We must spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again and upset mother. In fact we should kill them." Peter said turning around with a murderous look on his face and screamed and went after them the boys began hiding ne

"Peter!" I yelped trying to keep the little ones away from the blade. "You cannot kill them killing them and they shall think themselves important." The boys began to agree with me.

"Yes important and unique." One of the kids said

"I suggest something far more dreadful." I said taking a flower off of the tree and filling it with water. "Medicine, it's most beastly, disgusting stuff," Peter got up on the thrown. I took a whiff of the flower.

"Sticky, sweet kind." I kept saying with an evil look on my face. The boys began to beg Peter to kill them, Peter who had a smirk on his face watched in amusement.

"Littlest first." I ordered, the boys pulled the twins behind them. "Michael? Michael... John Wendy. My sibling" I said remembered.

"Who?" He asked

We flew above the trees, in the dark Neverland. We were in the air for a bit longer, a lagoon coming into view. We slowly lowered to the ground landing on a rock as close to the water .We crouched on the rock; Peter began to play on his flute. Several Mermaids surfaced, they looked creepy.

"These mermaids do not look sweet Peter?" I asked.

"True they'll sweetly drown you if you get to close." Peter informed causing me to feel worse. Peter leaned toward the mermaids, speaking to them like little clicks. I got distracted in one of the mermaids eyes and placed her webbed hands on my arm. She began to slowly pull my hand in. Peter moved my arm quickly and jerked me back. The mermaids hissed and swim away.

Hook has your sibling at the black castle." Peter advised and began to fly towards the castle that soon came into view. Thunder and lightning striked. Peter, I landed in front of the castle. Peter pulled two swords from the behind his back.

"I brought these." Peter said handing the sword to me. "Can you use it?" he asked and I took the sword from Peter. We began to practice sword fighting.

"Promise me something," Peter said. "Leave Hook to me."

"I promise." I breathed.

"Wait here for my signal." Peter said flying off,

"PETER!" I screamed. Soon I heard the sounds of boots clanking against the stone. I hid behind one of the large stones; I put my hand over my mouth, holding my breath as I leaned up and took a peek. Captain James Hook was looking around suspiciously, a gun raised in the hand without the hook. Hook quickly turned, the gun pointed at the rock we were hiding behind. I quickly went down the sound of boots clanking and the gate creaking closed could be heard. After a few minute I heard Peter's signal. I stood at the door; it looked as though Peter was intimating Hooks voice. Soon enough Hook was standing behind an oblivious Peter.

"Do you give up?" Peter asked.

"Yes." One of the pirates said.

"I am..." Peter began.

"History." Hook finished an evil grin on his twisted face.

"Peter look out." I screamed as Hook aimed. Peter flew out of the way just in time, that boyish laugh filling the air. I saw one of the pirates cranking the gate that led to the water open, a man in a boat came through the gate aiming a canon at Peter.

"It is your requiem mass, boy." Hook said. Peter gave a battle cry and flew at Hook, sword aimed. Swords clanked.

"Ready to lose another one?" Peter asked a smile on his face, swords crossed, facing each other.

"Not this time." Hook growled through gritted teeth. Mesmerized by the sword fight I hadn't noticed a pirates coming from behind. I soon was deafening the pirate.

I could finally see John and Michael and Wendy and, they were raising the gate, a girl younger than me with them. I sighed in relief, my family was.

"If I were you, I'd give up." I heard Hook shout, my eyes were closed, waiting for death.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." Peter said mocking him. My eyes snapped open as Hook yelled 'FIRE!' Hook threw Peter as the cannon ball exploded, turning into a net midair. Peter then climbed the rock, putting his hand on a skeleton's head in order to push himself up. Once he got to the top he noticed someone's boots were in my face, Hook. I saw Peter attempting to hold Hook off.

"Turn the boat around!" I shouted. My siblings began to echo me. Hook had his hook at Peter's throat. I saw that Hook was driving his hook into the skin of Peter's chest.

"And now Peter Pan, you shall die." I froze.

"To die would be an awfully big adventure." Peter said smiling. Michael put his head on my neck not able to see his death happen, Hook was about strike until we heard a ticking noise. I turned to see a huge crocodile. I stared in shock, my mouth gaping. Hook shouted something and his men jumped into the water stupid because the crocodile son got in the water... I felt arms snake themselves around my waist; it was Peter who landed on the back of the boat, the other children cheering loudly. Peter took one the hand and saluted Hook, an arm still wrapped around my waist. My siblings and the Indian girl rowed the boat out of the castle.

When we got to the Indian camp I saw the lost boys and they started shouting.

"Mother!" They all shouted, running over and almost knocking me over.

"What happened mother? Are you hurt?" Slightly asked his eyes sweeping over my body.

"No I am fine." I admitted.

"Come on, mother." Slightly said taking one of my hands. "They are telling stories." I sat down on the side of the fire Wendy John and Michael were seated at. Michael instinctively climbed into my lap and nuzzled his sweet little head on my shoulder. The woman was telling some sort of story, I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was too busy wondering where Peter was.

"The warrior is healed." Slightly concluded. The woman held Michael's bear out, Michael looked at slightly for permission, when slightly nodded Michael leaned forward on my lap and hugged the bear close to him. Everyone cheered. They then stood up and began to dance, while I sat back laughing. I was still curious as to where Peter was I moved a little and saw peter kneeling between the bushes crying.

"Peter why are you crying" I asked

"Wendy kept pressuring me to tell her my feelings but I dint want to. She said I had to grow up to see things clearly" he said looking straight into my eyes.

"It's ok Peter you don't have to grow up I'm here for you peter" I said and hugged him. This is the first time he let anyone touch him.

"Come here I want to show you something" He said and grabbed my hand and we were getting close to a tree and I saw fairies flying around and going into the hole of the tree. I and Peter looked thru the hole in the tree, I saw a male and female fairy that looked as they just gotten married and other fairies were dancing around them. I looked towards peter he looked away but then looked at Me., I smiled. He got up and bowed and I curtsies. We soon started fling and dancing until we were all the way to the top and the moon was shining upon us.

"Peter this is all magnificent" I said still amazed by everything He put his signature smirk.

"Peter if you don't mind me asking what happen between you and Wendy?" I just needed to know

"Well…."

Peter's P.O.V

We just got back from fighting Hook and his stupid pirates. I was just glad everyone was ok especially Bethany. Why am I getting these feelings? When she's around me I get jittery like fairies are in my stomach. Is this what they call love? Is she my love?

"Peter… "I heard a voice calling me. I turned its Wendy she looks all confused.

"Yes Wendy" I replied

"Peter umm…what are your reel feelings" she asked. My feelings?

"What do feel Happiness…? Sadness… Jealousy?

"Jealousy? Tink I responded

"Anger" she kept going

"Anger" I repeated and I soon heard a branch snapping I took out my sword "Hook" and search around

"Love" she said the word "Love?" I asked as if it was a foreign language

"Love" she repeated

"I've never heard of it" I have but she does not need to know

"I think you have Peter I dare say you felt it yourself for something or … someone "she continues

I got close to her and whispered in her ear "Never even the sound of it offends me"

"Peter" she said and tried to touch my cheek but I moved quickly. This got me upset.

"Why do you spoil everything we have fun don't I thought you to fly and have more fun" what more can there be" I asked in a desperate tone

"There is so much" She sounds like a grown up now

"What! What more can there be" What more can she want

"I don't know I think it becomes clear when you grow up" No Never

"Well I will not grow you cannot make me" I exclaimed "I'll banished you like tinkerbell

"I WILL NOT BE BANISHED "She fought back. I had enough

"Then go home and take your feelings with you" I flew away and went away. I heard her yelling but I ignored her.

I do NOT love her** I love Bethany.**

* * *

What do you gays thinks please tell me in a review thanks again for reading(:


	4. It's Just A Thimble

Thanks guys for the reviews (: and sorry about the gay think spelled check mishap. And I wrote in Peter's P.O.V it was fun.

Disclaimer:I only own Bethany

* * *

"Oh Peter, I am sorry my sister can sometimes can be like this" I tried to apologies for my sister which I don't know why.

"It's ok let's forget about it lets have fun" He then did his cute boyish laugh. We started flying then we danced with the fairies. I began forgetting everything and the only thing that matter was the boy right in front me and that boy was Peter Pan the BoyWouldn't Grow Up.

After a while we went back to the camp site. We saw that the lost boys and my siblings were on the verge of sleeping or sleeping already but there was one person that was missing my sister Wendy. I saw Nibs and slightly were still dancing but it looked like they were about to drop on the floor dead asleep

"Slightly, Nibs could you round up the others?" I asked kindly.

They looked at me and nodded their head a bit before running off to collect the boys. Once I collected everyone we were off. Slightly and Nibs had to carry the twins. I carried Michael and Peter was the leader and the boys followed like a marching band. Once we got to the tree I sighed we were finally home, I placed Michael onto the extra bed and john as well.

"Mother," Slightly muttered. I turned my head to look at the small boy, he was so exhausted he could barely talk and keep his eyes open.

"Could you sing us a song; we're too tired for a story tonight?" The boys that murmured in agreement.

That was the last thing on my mind; I was in the middle of trying to find a place to sleep. Without Peter here, there was no way I could get to the place I'd slept the previous night.

"Of course, little ones." I said brushing some of his dark locks out of his face. I began to sing "Hush Little Baby", it was simple and I was too exhausted to sing anything else. I waited till everyone was sound asleep. I tried to stay awake but I couldn't.

Soon I felt someone shaking me awake. I saw Peter looking tired,

"Peter?" I asked rubbing my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I murmured in response and rested my head on his chest. I felt him take flight. Once we got to his room which was right on top of the tree he just lay down next me. I felt asleep in his warm arms.

The next morning I awoke with my head on Peter's chest. I could feel Peter with my hair; he was running his fingers through the tangles

"Beth you have very long hair, "He stated "Yes and you have very short hair" I said and smiled

"We should be getting down stairs; the boys should be up an eating breakfast." I said to him. He smiled and got off the bed; he helped me up and wrapped his arms around me. In a flash we flew down the hole leading to the small room below. Wendy was seated at one end of the table, while Peter pulled a chair out for me and said he would be back and left.

We all soon began to eat, the boys were rather rowdy

"John." Wendy suddenly called. She repeated it again but louder. The whole table fell silent.

"Yes?" He asked giving her a startled look.

"What is your father's name?" That was an odd question, but come to think of it I was remembering less and less of my parents

"My father's name?" John repeated from his place next to slightly. "Peter." My eyes widen there, something very wrong was happening here. They all began cheering loudly, holding their cups out in honor of Peter. Wendy looked at me.

"Michael," Wendy asked turning to her right. "Who is your mother?" The other boys began to say that was an easy question.

"Bethany is my mother, Wendy." I stopped eating

"And isn't she just first class?" Slightly asked the other boys while looking at me. The boys yelled in agreement. Peter got up from his seat and howled loudly causing everyone to become silent.

"There is a new pirate aboard the Jolly Rodger," Peter announced pulling two swords from their holders. "The mermaids say she is called 'Red Handed Jill'." I thought for a moment.

"Another adventure boys come on!" Slightly yelled getting up and running from the table, the other boys at tow. I had to bite my tong from calling after them.

"She sounds fearsome." One of the boys said gathering armor. I couldn't help but stare at Wendy as she smirked. Peter snorted.

"Fearsome?" Peter questioned. "She's just a story teller." Wendy's faced changed to anger.

"Just a story teller?" She said in rage. _Oh no. _"'Red Handed Jill may be a brave swordsman." The boys began to laugh loudly.

"Brave or not," Peter yelled raising his sword. "I shall cut her threw." My eyes widened as the boys shouted in agreement. Wendy got up from the table and drew a sword.

"Then ready yourself Peter Pan," Wendy stated through clenched teeth. "For I am Red Handed Jill."

We all gasped

Peter was not happy; Nibs grabbed me from my chair and pushed me behind him. I put my arms on his shoulders and stood on my tippy toes to look over his shoulder.

"Wendy?" John asked eyes wide.

"Tis true John," Wendy said. "Your sister has been invited to Piratecey." Peter slowly walked forward.

"But Wendy, Hook is a fiend and a bounder." Slightly said.

"On the contrary." Wendy disagreed. "I find Captain Hook to be a man of feeling." I believe Peter and I were the only ones who knew what she was talking about. A look of rage flashed across Peter's face as he raised his sword and swung at Wendy. The boys and I watched in awe as Wendy attempted to hold Peter off, but alas he was too strong and in the end held his sword to her throat. I heard one of the kids say auntie and father are fighting again.

"Sir," Wendy said her face pointed toward the ceiling as Peter held an iron grip on the sword pointed at her throat. "You are both ungallant and deficient."

"How am I deficient?" Peter asked, his voice sounding deadly Wendy. It even scared me. She shook her head, her face looked broken.

"You're just a boy." She whispered. Peter stared at her, his sword slowly lowering.

"Are you really to be a pirate, Wendy?" Little Michael asked. Wendy thought for a moment.

"No." Peter smirked as if he had won.

"We're going home." My heart stopped. The others gasped and began to protest loudly. Wendy brushed past Peter and went to stand in front of us. She knelt in front of Michael.

"We must." She said. "We have forgotten our parents, we must leave at once. Before, we in turn have forgotten."

"I've forgotten my parents." John said like he had just come to this realization. "We must leave." The lost boys again began to protest, all turning to Peter to tell Wendy and her brothers different.

"If you wish it." He said slowly.

"If you wish it?" Slightly asked in outrage.

"If you wish it!" Peter shouted stomping his foot in a very child-like way. He towards his room.

"Peter!" I shouted. I was about to go up to his room but I was stopped by Wendy.

"We have to leave Bethany, we are forgetting our parents" she said and grabbed my arm.

"Leave me alone Wendy you may want to go home but I don't want to" I said to her. And left the room to think about things.

After Peter Pan cooled down he went back to down. He was still angry.

"I have arranged a fairy guide to lead you back." Peter said as he stared at hatred intently at the girl who betrayed him, Wendy.

"Peter," Said Wendy standing up. "we've been talking, what if you came back with us?"

"Can we go Peter?" The boys begged him. A pain shot through Peter's heart, now she was taking his boys from him.

"If you wish it." He responded just like the last time.

"Get your things." Wendy said happily. The boys howled in excitement and ran off to get their stood his ground watching sadly as his boys packed their things to leave him.

"You to Peter?" She asked. What kind of ridiculous question is that? He'd never leave Neverland to become a grownup.

"Would they send me to school?" He asked.

"Yes." Wendy responded.

"Then to an office?"

"I suppose so."

"Soon I should be a man." Wendy nodded her head sadly. He shook his head and backed quickly away from her.

"You can't catch me and make me a man!"

"Peter." Wendy said running to where he was. Peter leaned forward. At first Wendy thought he would kiss her but it didn't fit the situation.

"I want always to be a boy and have fun." Peter said in her ear.

"You say so but I think it is your biggest pretend." Wendy fired back before walking away from Peter.

"Wendy leave him alone" I try to protect him but she just glared at and Peter smiled at me.

"But Peter I had time to think about it and I've decided to….. Go home "I said. Why did I just say that? His expression changed he was mad.

"THEN LEAVE I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE BRINGING YOU HERE GO HOME AND GROW UP" He shouted, then came close to my face.

"I hope your happy" and flew up not wanting to look at us.

A little later I went up to his room got a flower and filled it with his _"medicine"._ He was sitting on his bed playing his flute.

"Don't forget to drink your medicine" I said shakily and he just turned around from me and laying on his tummy and continued playing his flute. I just looked down in shame I would have at least hope he looked at me. But I guess not.

I wanted to wait until everybody left just to say good bye I looked and as I was getting closer to the exit I kiss my hand and put it on the tree trunk to say my goodbye. Once I outside I saw my siblings and the lost boys all tied up and I saw Hook smiling evilly.

"Hello Bethany, get her boys" He said and the other pirates came and got me and tied me up next to my siblings and gagged us.

"Take them to the boat I'll be there soon, Smee stay I won't take long" Then he entered the tree house

"Well you had your orders began and moved his hand to dismiss the pirates.

"Let's go "the pirates did and dragged us to the boat on the seashore and onto the pirate ship.

A few hours passed and we saw Smee and Hook abroad the ship. Hook was smiling in an evil and disgusting way. He then turned to us me and Wendy tied to a pole of the ship. The Lost Boys and my brothers all together a few feet away from us all tied together with ropes.

Soon the weather turned dark and thundered striked Neverland became all gloomy and cold.

The pirates began to cheer and started putting out the plank and shooting their guns. Hook grabbed me.

"There's still room for a song." Hook told us, as he caressed my face.

"I'd rather die than sing a song for you and your stupid and absurd pirates." I said jerking my face away from him. Hook was about to say something else when Smee, interrupted.

"Capin' look at the sky." He said. It began to cloud over even more. "And look at the water." Hook pushed Smee and ran over to the water. One of the other pirates tied me back to the pole. Then we heard an awful heart breaking screamed the could only belong to Peter.

"Pan must be dead." I shook my head and screamed as did the others. He couldn't be dead. A single tear ran down my cheek. I felt fingers lace with mine. Wendy.

Suddenly it began to snow. I shuttered as a few snowflakes landed on my bare shoulders.

"Ship's company, hat off." Hook ordered. The other pirates lifted their hats.

"A moment of silence for our fallen enemy, Peter Pan." Hook said.

"We sail at dawn!" Hook shouted excitedly. The other pirates cheered as they pulled down the sails. Two pirates came over to Wendy and me. The boys began to beg and plead for the pirates not to kill us.

"NO NO!, girlies always go first." The pirate with the boils on his face said. I closed my eyes.

_I do believe in fairies, I do, I do. _A voice whispered in my ear. It sounded a lot like Peter, could he possibly be alive?

"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!" Wendy and I chanted loudly in unison. The others began to shout in sync as well. The pirates backed away drawing their swords. One ran at us, yelling something that sounded like death threats and then he began to shout;

"I do believe in fairies, I do, I do!"

The pirates went crazy as when we all began shouting... The snow fell harder making my toes feel numb. I smiled as the sun came back out and began to chant louder. Soon enough the snow was gone and the sun was shining brightly.

"He's aliveee!" Hook shouted angrily.

"Why is he? What is he?" Hook yelled storming up to me and putting a hand around her throat. "How about one last story before you die the story of Peter Pan." He gripped her throat tighter when I didn't say anything.

"Once upon a time..." Hook trailed off, waiting for me to continue

"Once open a time ... I started and smee yelled and all the pirates gathererd around to here me say the story.

"There was a boy called Peter Pan who dint want to grow up" I continued but was stopped by Hook who said to skip the prologue.

"So he flew away to the neverlands" and again I was stopped by noodler who wanted to know if he was in the story but got shot by hook in the end all the boys screamed.

Suddenly I heard a noise, Hook dropped my throat and ran over to where the noise sounded but there was nothing there.

I looked to see Peter cutting the rope that held Wendy and me to the wooden pole. He pointed to the door at the end of the ship. Wendy grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room. Wendy took two swords off the holder on the wall, she then threw one at me which I caught and held up. We took more in swords in our arms then we saw the boys come in with us

"So Peter Pan, this is all you're doing?" We heard Hook ask.

"Aye James Hook, it's all my doing." We heard Peter say laughter in his voice.

Hook said something I couldn't understand and then we heard the sound of a sword being drawn.

"Prepare to meet thy doom. "Have at thee "and then the sound of swords clanking and grunting could be heard. While the pirates were busy the boys snuck into the room and Wendy gave them the swords, we were all armed and ready when Peter yelled;

"NOW!" We heard Peter say

We charged from the room swords in the air. I clanked my sword against the first pirate I saw's sword.

I had a childish grin on my face. I heard Hook yell and froze when I saw him in the air. We all froze but then continued.

I began to go after another pirate and soon was having as much fun as I did when I when we were at home

**Peter's POV**

I watched as Hook grabbed Tink and shook pixy dust on himself. He began to float toward me; I just smiled wider, more of a challenge.

"It's Hook! He flies!" Hook yelled. I went to swing my sword at Hook when he met me by one of the raised sails when he grabbed my arm and held his sword at my throat.

"And he likes it." Hook said as he pushed me backward. I didn't care, it was more fun when he tried to win, but he never would.

Hook flew over and swung at me, I quickly floated upwards and the old codfish slashed his own sail. I chuckled and pushed him backward. He tried to hold himself up by his hook on a sail but he ended up severing another sail.

"You wanna fly? Let's fly!" I shouted taking off. He flowed behind me, when we got a little ways away from the ship I stopped and let him wack his sword against mine.

"Not bad, for an old man." I yelled laughing even harder as the old codfish tried to keep up. My sword got caught in his hook and we started spinning. This was fun.

"I know what you are!" Hook shouted keeping his eyes on our swords.

"I'm the best there ever was!" I said as we flew closer toward the ship again.

"You're a tragedy." Hook bellowed, yelping as I kicked him in the back. He flew into a sail and bounced off.

"Me? Tragic?" I asked cutting a rope causing something to fling forward and almost hit Hook. But he ducked

"Bethany, she was leaving you, Pan." Hook said. I froze, the smile falling right off of my face. She was leaving me wasn't she? No matter what happened she'd leave me with siblings and the boys.

"Your Bethany was leaving you." He said. I looked to see that perfect angel fighting alongside Wendy, she was laughing and smiling and cursing at the pirates.

"Why should she stay? What have you to offer?" Hook asked.

"You are incomplete." Hook ran at me sword in the air. My heart and head were having the same horrible pain, Bethany was leaving me.

"She'd rather grow up then stay with you." Hook continued. He shoved me back hard; I landed on a wooden platform. It didn't matter if I lived or died, she was going to leave me. I had to try, even if I took her home it would be better than being in a world without her existing at all.

"Let us now take a peek into the future." Hook taunted as I got up and flew around the ship. "What's this I see? Tis the fair Bethany, she is a nursery of her very own. The window is shut." That hurt me more than I had ever hurt before.

"I'll open it!" I shouted flying and hitting his sword.

"I'm afraid the window is barred." Hook said.

"I'll call out her name." I said, I would get to her.

"She can't hear you."

"No!" I felt blood dripping down my four-head.

"She can't see you!"

"Bethany!"

"She's forgotten all about you!"

"No! Please stop it!" I screamed in agony as he kicked me through a sail.

The sky turned dark again

"And what is this I see?" Hook continued as I attempted to catch my breathI stared up at him with tears in my eyes. "There is another in your place, he is called husband." I swung my sword in attempt to hold him off, but I couldn't. He raised his sword above his head and wacked my sword hard with it. I fell against the wooden deck broken hearted.

I breathed heavily, lifting my head up a bit, Beth look of disappointment and surprise, tearing at my heart. Hook put his sword under my chin and began to push it up; I followed its movements and stood up slowly. Once I was standing Hook kicked me hard with his boot.

I flew into a large barrel; everything was hurting, my heart, and my body. Hook grabbed me by my throat. I could see Bethany and the other children trying to run at Hook but the other pirate's grabbed them. I could see and hear Ella kicking, screaming and cursing loudly.

Tinkerbelle flew past me, I watched as Tootles caught her, letting Hook force my head back.

"You die alone and unloved, just like me." He stated his head turning toward Ella. Hook pulled my head toward her; she looked like she was going to cry.

Hook pushed me hard, my head bounced against the wooden deck. I was done, it was over, and we would both die,

I heard all the lost boys scream in agony. Eyes open waiting for Hook to strike me dead, I heard Bethany yell, watching as she punched the guy in the face and lunged for Hook's hook. She grabbed a hold of it and held it back. He stared at her and threw her at me. She landed next to me with a _thump. _I could hear the others yelling for Hook not to touch her.

"Silence all!" Hook shouted. I could feel her looking at me. "For Bethany's farewell."

**Beth's P.O.V**

I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his tanned shoulder.

"Peter," I whispered, another tear falling down my cheek. "This belongs to you" as I began to leaned towards him hooked grabbed me

"It's just thimble" but he dint believe me

"Howl like a girl give peter pan his thimble "he said and threw me back.

I brought my face up a bit and shakily leaned forward, pressing my lips against his softly.

* * *

So what you guys think leave a review


	5. Decision

Sorry to keep you waiting. But I am back and since it's the last chapter I got a question would you like me to continue the I guess "sequel" here or a different story? Please leave a comment. And thanks for the last reviews you guys are **AWESOME!(:**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters only my own Bethany Darling ^.^

Hook grabbed me by my neck and pulled me back.

I watched his beautiful face, smiling widely. I smiled as well. Hook's blue eyes widened as he dropped me.

"Brace yourselves lads." I heard Slightly say.

"This is a powerful thinggg." Tootles said.

"Pan, you're pink." He said. Then the bell sounded, I covered my ears and all of us ducked down and the pirated leaned closer to Peter.

"Ahh!" Peter screamed a rush of wind burst knocking some pirates off of the ship. I stood up a smile still on my face. Peter went up to hook and threw a sword challenging him and was telling Hook he was old.

"Old." One of the twins asked from my arms.

"And alone!" Peter shouted happily, spinning Hook.

"Alone." The other twin repeated. Peter flung Hook away from him and into the starry sky. Hook sank a bit toward the water and the crock was waiting, mouth wide.

"Done for." Wendy and I said,

"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" Hook yelled attempting to rise himself.

"Old, alone done for, old alone done for!" We all repeated, chanting loudly. Hook sank lower and lower until eventually he fell right into the crock's mouth. We all cheered

"Silence you dogs!" We heard the voice of Hook yell. We all turned to see Peter with Hook's red cap on. "Or I'll cast anchor in you!" We all began to cheer again and run toward him.

"Ready to cast off." Peter ordered.

"Aye, aye captain!" The boys yelled running off to do their duties.

"Oh the cleverness of you!" I said with a smile. And ran to hug Peter

I watched as Peter whistled and millions of bright, fairies they began to attached themselves to the ship and went into the sky. I didn't know whether to stay with peter or stayed in London. Peter had his arms me he tighten his grip as we closer and closer to London.

We all went in the room and saw mother sleeping and we went to our bed and soon she awoke from her slumber we watched her, she stared at us as if she was dreaming and we were fake and walked out of the room. We all looked at each other. I couldn't understand why she couldn't see them, but then she ran back and into the room, a happy look on her face. She dropped to her knees and we all ran to her and hugged her. I heard her yell loudly for father he soon came in and hugged us all.

Soon Aunt Millicent came walking into the room and all lost boys following behind her. I laughed as she stared in shock, screamed and then hugged and kissed us. Wendy told our father that we wanted to adopt the lost boys and soon he agreed to it.

I went into the window seeing Peter waiting for me

"What are we going to do" I asked him

"It's your choice" he looked at me and waited for my answer

"I… I … I want to …"

* * *

Yes I know cliffhanger but oh well wanted to lead you on (; comment for the next chapter if you want an update; D love you guys C:


	6. AN

**Hello Loves!,**

**I am sorry that I haven't been posting chapters. First I got sick then A.P. classes got in the ways as well as leadership. But I am back on track and will update this weekend it's a for sure.(: thanks guys for being patient and also for new story's do you guys have any request because I have no idea on what to write about. All ideas will be taken in consideration. Well that's it I love you all and see you in the next chapter(:**

**A Summer's Thorn!(:**


	7. Another AN

Hey Ladies and Gents sorry that I haven't updated and this time I have a "real" excuse. My mom dropped water on my laptop and after not using it the letter T, Y _, and to put my volume buttons stopped working and when I went to fix it they told me our warranty doesn't cover "self-damage" so I just decide to get a keyboard and plug it into the laptop but yea I am back and **will **update next Wednesday only because I got A.P exams coming up so yea thank you guys for waiting and love you!(:


	8. AN 3

Hello guys. I know you been waiting patiently for a new update, but lately I kind of lost some inspiration for this story and I have writer's block. I know we are in the last chapters but I want it to be good. And it kind of sucks because I get notifications that people follow this story and wait for and update. But if you guys have some ideas please all suggestion will be taken in consideration.


End file.
